The Things You Hate The Most: Repugnus's Tale
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Pirates of the Iacon Skies 7 - Repugnus and Jackpot find themselves in the midst of a Quintesson assault, with a Decepticon warrior thrown in for good measure.


TFPirates

Repugnus Tale

Copyright 2008, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

My opponent is one of the toughest I've ever faced. I cannot read his expression - his mouth is permanently twisted in a cocky grin, and his optics are hidden behind a black visor. His demeanor is flawless - not a hint of emotion anywhere on in him. This is the first time in ages I've ever felt so anxious.

Regarding his face, trying to hide my own emotions, I carefully select my move, then strike.

"A Captain." I announce, throwing the card on the table.

"Judge." He answers, throwing his own down.

"SLAGGIT!" Defeated, I slump back as he reaches out and drags my energon chips over to his side of the table.

"Sorry buddy," He shrugs. "That's just the way the cards fall."

Around forty different ways to remove his head from his body flash through my head. I'm awfully tempted to do it, save for the fact that I know there's a dozen guys with blasters here who don't like excess violence. I could possibly take them, but odds are I wouldn't get out in one piece.

"Don't even think about it, Repugnus." A voice tells me. I glare at Overbite, who knows me well enough to know what's going through my head. I never liked the old slagger, even though I owe him quite a bit - including my new beast mode, which I've grown quite fond of. Best thing that dimwit ever did was give me this. The claws make killing things so much easier.

"Yeah," Cannonball adds, the old spacer throwing his next batch of Energon chips into the fray. "Mirage would kill you."

I wouldn't mind that match up. I've got no love for Mirage, but he pays the best and lets me get away with whatever I want, so I choose to remain with his crew. I've thought about ditching them a couple times, but I've had more fun killing things with them than anybody else, so I put up with it.

I mutter a couple of obscenities - I have quite the collection, three hundred separate curses in 15 different languages, including the Kalian one with all the clicking sounds - and throw my next batch of Energon Chips onto the table. I hate losing - fights, gambles, anything, and I refuse to walk away from this table in the red.

My opponent, who is quickly rising up on my potential hit list, is a lanky Autobot, a little taller than me, and obnoxiously cheerful when he hasn't got that slagging card-game face on. I think he said his name was Jackslag, or something. I don't care. I want my chips back. But it isn't going well. Either he's cheating, or he's got the best slagging luck in the galaxy. But since, being a proficient cheater myself, I know the signs, I'm really disgusted to admit it's his luck.

Cannonball, Overbite and I are down here in a small tavern on some Primus-forsaken old Cybertronian colony - wha'd Cannonball say? Sirus? Something like that, - on some semblance of shore leave. I'm not sure what Mirage is doing, but as usual, I don't actually care. The bartender has been glaring at me the whole time - maybe I killed a buddy of his. I don't know, the number of 'bots, Quints, and Squishies I've put out of their misery is really long. Wouldn't surprise me. I can't throw a rock without hitting someone who knew somebody I killed, mauled, beat up or otherwise harmed. Especially in this sector. It's just as well though, most of them deserved it.

You see, I suppose I'm somewhat of a vigilante. At least, that's what I claim. I won't kill an innocent person on the street, but if you pay attention to the universe, like I do, you'll quickly realize that's a very small percentage of the total population. You should try thinking like that sometime. It's a very freeing line of thought.

I glance at my cards, and immediately throw them down on the table in disgust. "I fold." I growl. I'm not doing anything with three 2's.

The guy shrugs and continues with his hand. A few moments later he rakes, in Cannonball's and Overbite's chips. I am so surprised. Not.

"I tell you, he's cheating." I glare right at him, trying to penetrate that ever-present grin.

"Feel free to inspect me." He says again, leaning back. "I don't cheat."

"Sure you don't." I mutter, but I don't press it.

The game continues on for a couple more rounds. And he wins pretty steadily - Cannonball and Overbite take a few hands here and there, but I come up right empty. That red margin is getting bigger.

There comes a time when every 'bot must eventually admit defeat. And so, hesitantly, I do, with my usual grace and demeanor.

Cannonball glares at me, and Overbite stares mournfully at the overturned table. That jerk who stole all my cash is just smiling pleasantly, and calmly collecting up the chips and cards. "I assume that means the game's over." He says calmly.

It takes all my restraint (as well as Cannonball and Overbite) to keep me from throttling him on the spot.

"I think it's time to go." Overbite grumbles.

"I think we should have left awhile ago." Cannonball shrugs. I proceed to add another several curses to that idiot Autobot's list of titles.

We turn to leave - and by turn to leave, I mean that Cannonball and Overbite are attempting to drag me out, when suddenly, I pull the both of them to a halt. My eyes narrow, and a snarl crosses my face.

Overbite recognizes the look immediately. "What is it?" He mutters, grabbing his weapon. Cannonball notes his reaction, and follows his lead.

"Something's wrong." I growl, eyes narrowing outside the door. "I can hear it..."

Cannonball starts to object, but Overbite silences him. He knows how good my sense of hearing is.

It's a sound I can't really describe - a rumble, both huge - yet distant. Like quake - but no, it's not below us. Too slow to be a starship... unless...

"EVERYONE DOWN!" I yell, throwing myself to the floor. Might as well give them a fair chance. A moment later, the ground shakes beneath our feat.

"The slagging heck is that?" Cannonball demands.

I don't get a chance to answer him - another explosion, this one far closer. The floor heaves beneath us, and the small shack we're in collapses down on top of us. I see the bartender and several patrons buried under the debris - they won't make it. They're organics, fragile - they won't survive the weight on top of them. But for us, we'll be allright.

I start pushing away the debris, and can hear Overbite and Cannonball doing the same. I push it aside, and see the rising sun in the distance, and in front of it, the dark shapes raining death in the sky.

"Are those Quintesson warships?" A voice gasps. Great, that idiot Autobot survived too.

"They slagging are." Cannonball swears. "Come on, let's get out of here." He and Overbite run forward, brushing debris off them, heading toward the city space port, where the safety of the ship waits. I follow, glancing up at the Quintesson fleet overhead. They're raining destruction on this colony - but why? Quints aren't the nicest guys in the universe, but they don't attack small colonies like this unprovoked. What's going on?

Suddenly the ground heaves under me again, and I'm pitched forward by the force of the explosion. I try to struggle to my feet, but then another blast engulfs the area. The ground swells again, then suddenly is no longer beneath me. I have but one chance - I transform. Instinctively my wings start flapping - I'm not going to let these Quints be the death of me. Not here-

And then I see a nearby tower collapse under Quintesson fire, rushing straight toward me.

---

I haven't had a headache this bad since the last time Guzzle slipped something in my energon. I'm hesitant to open my eyes - I can feel the weight pressing down on me, and it isn't pleasant. I almost don't want to know how bad of a situation I'm in. I open them - blackness. Nothing. I can barely move.

"Repugnus? Repugnus, you there?"

That's my comm. With effort, I move my arms together and tap it gently. "I'm alive." I grumble.

I can't understand Cannonball's next words; an explosion, followed by static, drowns it out. I manage to pick up "We'll come-"

"Forget it." I bark. "I'm not going to let anyone die trying to save me. Now scram."

Static greets me, followed by, "Sorry."

No kidding. I switch it off, and try to pull myself out of the debris. No doing. I'm stuck pretty good. Ah well. I've had a good run, I suppose.

Two hands suddenly grab my arms, and pull. With a yell, a come tumbling out of the debris, right on top of my rescuer. I have a hideous suspicion I know who it is.

"You ok?"

Yep, it's the slagging Autobot from the game. "Fine." I growl, brushing myself off. I glance over myself quickly - wings are pretty well ruined, but the rest of me looks decent - beat up, but in one piece.

"No thank you, or anything?"

Great, he's also stupid. "No."

"Oh... right, then." The Autobot sighs dejectedly, and wanders over to another pile of debris.

I ignore him, reassessing the situation as my night-vision switches on. The ground below is firm, solid rock. Interesting - I'm no longer on the built-up part of town. Yet before me stretches... tubing? Yeah, clearly artificial tubes in several directions. Sewage? No, no smell. Maintenance tunnels, likely. They keep this outpost's critical systems running. Following one of the tunnels should lead to compressors or generators - and with those, there should be a way out.

Hopefully Cannonball and Override listened to me. I'll be fine - I've been on my own before, and I can handle myself for now.

The distant thunder of plasma cannons reaches my audials. I can handle myself - if I live that long, that is. Tremors of a distant explosion shakes the ground underneath me, and a bit of loose debris shifts, crashing to the ground.

The Autobot starts at the sound, glancing around nervously. "Is this place stable?"

I don't know why I feel compelled to explain the obvious. "Not under fire, it isn't."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm getting out of here." I pick one tunnel and head into it.

The Autobot follows me. "What makes you think there's an exit that way?"

Somehow, I knew he'd follow me too. "I don't. But it's away from the explosions."

"Good thinking."

I head into the tunnel, noting the small light holes that are now dark. If these lead to some generators, they're obviously out.

"I didn't catch your name." That annoying voice perks up behind me.

"Repugnus." I growl, wondering why, exactly, I'm bothering to answer him.

"My name's Jackpot." The guy continues, oblivious to the sneer on my face. "I've been hanging around here a couple Cycles, you know, trying to make a living."

Oiy. This guy can't take a hint. "What did I say that sounded like 'Tell me About your Life'? Please remind me, so I can be sure not to say it again."

"Wow, you seem like you're in a bad mood."

Hint, not taken. I whirl suddenly, glaring into that visor of his. "Listen buddy, I don't like you, and I'm already in a bad mood. Don't press your luck."

The guy has genuine shock on his face. "Wha'd I do to you?" He protests. "Look, if this is about the Energon chips, you can have them back. I just play for fun-"

I drop him. He's denser than I thought. "Just keep your mouth shut." I warn him, and resume walking.

He follows behind me, comfortably more quiet now. Good.

---

This tunnel is painfully long, and incredibly dull. Don't know how long we've been walking, but it's been awhile.

Too long, apparently, for Jackpot to keep quiet. "I notice you're an Autobot." He says quietly.

"Brilliant observation." I mutter. "Are you going to startle me by telling me the color of the sky next?"

"Blue, normally." Apparently sarcasm isn't in his vocabulary. "Anyway, I was wondering, what's an Autobot doing all the way out here?"

"Ask yourself." I snap, and keep walking.

"Oh... I left them." He says quietly. He must have missed that I was trying to brush him off. "I'm looking for something, you see, and the Autobots can't help me anymore."

"Did I say that thing that sounds like 'tell me about your life' again?"

"Oh, sorry." Shock. An apology. It's an improvement. "What about you? Weren't those pirates you're with?"

"Yes."

"Why? You'd leave the Autobots-"

I think I'll play with him a little, by telling him the truth. "I got kicked out."

That stops him in his tracks. "Kicked out? Of the Autobots? Is that possible?"

"You're looking at the proof."

"What for?"

"I think the technical term was 'murder'."

That gets him. He's visibly shaken. "You murdered someone?"

"About eight. That was before I got kicked out. Since then, I'm pretty sure I graduated to 'spree'."

"You would have made a great Decepticon." He mutters bitterly.

I whirl, grabbing him by his scrawny little throat and slamming him against the wall, both my claws slamming into the wall right beside his head.

"Never compare me to a Decepticon." I hiss. "This is your only warning."

I drop him, and he kneels forward, clutching his throat weakly. "You-"

"Yes. I have no qualms about ripping that spark from your chest and extinguishing you right here. Don't press your luck."

He looks up at me timidly. "I've never met a 'bot like you before."

"And you won't again." I state firmly, turning back to the tunnels.

I hear him stumble to his feet and follow behind me. We move on in silence for a few more moments. And then, I hear something overhead.

"More explosions." I growl. Then the ground quakes beneath us, and cracks appear on the ceiling overhead.

"MOVE!" I whirl, yelling, breaking into a sprint. My eyes follow the cracks in the ceiling which are far outracing us. "You!" I turn back to him, noting the wheels on his arms. "Transform! It's our only chance of getting out of this!"

"I can't!" He yells back.

Another twelve curses escape my mouth as behind us, the ceiling begins to crumble under the bombardment from above, kicking up rocks and dust. The collapse follows the cracks seamlessly, and it's catching up to us.

No chance to escape now. I throw myself to the side of the wall as again, debris collapses down on top of me.

It continues to fall for some time, and then ceases. I glance up, and groan. For the second time today, I'm buried underneath a decaton of rubble. I really hate my life sometimes.

Fortunately I can move this time. My claws stretch out and begin pushing the debris aside. I reach out and start trying to dig myself out. A moment later, again, I feel arms grab me and pull me out.

Jackpot's smiling faintly at me. "That's two you owe me." He says cheerfully.

"I don't owe you slag." I growl, brushing myself off. But I can't help but feel the least bit unnerved that he saved me a second time. The first time I attributed it to ignorance, but this time... What's his game?

"Why didn't you transform?" I demand, shoving the other questions out of my mind.

His smile disappears immediately. "I... can't."

"You get damaged in the fall?"

"I- no. I..." He looks away, trying to hide the shame on his face. "You know when I said I was looking for something? Well... I can't transform."

Oh. For the first time, I monicum of respect seeps through. He's one of them - no alternate mode, no transformation capabilities whatsoever. I've heard stories, but never met one. For a Cybertronian, it's like being made without an arm or a leg. With such a innate disadvantage, and the fact that he's still kicking around, I almost have to respect that. Almost.

"Forget it." I mumble. "Let's get out of here. I suspect you're not in a hurry to die either."

"Yeah." He says quietly, still looking downtrodden. I ignore him. At the moment, all that really matters is getting out in one piece. He can mope later. Preferably when I'm not here.

---

The walk is long, and now, thankfully, mostly silent. I notice overhead several pipes entering our walkway - some with liquid dripping from leaks. It smells foul - yeah, this would be the sewers. By the increase in the number of pipes, we're probably getting close to the processing center. Good - it ought to have a way out of here.

Above, occasional explosions indicate the Quintessons are still continuing their assault. Lovely.

My companion hasn't said a word since the tunnel collapse, and neither have I. As far as I'm concerned, there's not much more to talk about.

We trudge through the tunnels, continuing through the darkness. Then my companion finally speaks up again, softer than before, a lot of the former cheerfulness now absent in his voice.

"Why do you keep that symbol on your chest?" He asks quietly. "If you hate the Autobots so much-"

"I never said I hated the Autobots." I answer sharply, hoping he'll get the message that I liked him better mute.

"Oh." He answers, going quiet again. Good. We continue on, then he decided to open his yapper again.

"What happened to make you like this? You were an Autobot once, and I can't believe-"

"You want to know the story?" I ask, whirling on him. "Ok, listen up. I had a great buddy of mine in the early days of the War, he and I were close. Then the Decepticons killed him, murdered him in front of my eyes, ripping his very spark from his body. And since that day, I've hated the Decepticons with every fiber of my spark."

"Really?" He asks, genuine feeling on his face.

I grin. "Nope." I turn and keep walking.

"Wait..." He pauses, trying to sort it out. "It's not true?"

"Not a word." I chuckle. He really is gullible. I like that. It amuses me.

He sighs in defeat, and follows me, quiet again. Mission accomplished. I glance up, and smile. "Well, what do you know. We made it."

Jackpot looks around. "Oh look. More sewer."

"The processing plant." I correct him, sweeping my gaze across the hulking forms of the rusting, ancient machinery. "And that should mean a way out."

"Like that door?" Jackpot points.

"Well, you're not entirely worthless." I answer, heading toward the door. I yank on it, and it falls apart easily. Jackpot and I duck inside.

We're now in what appears to be a basement of one of the buildings. Debris has fallen from the ceiling, no doubt due to the Quintesson attack, but it's still holding up.

"Now the only question is whether or not it's safe to go outside." Jackpot mutters.

I wonder if he realizes that my plan for testing that is to chuck him out the door and see what happens.

Another faint explosion reaches our audials, and Jackpot grimaces. "Maybe not."

I pause, cocking my head. "Now that's interesting..." I growl. Faint noises, scratches from above. Survivors? Quints?

"What?" Jackpot asks worriedly.

"Shh." Yeah, there's something moving up there. Big by the sound of it, mechanical whirrs, a Cybertronian probably. One of ours? No, we don't have anybody that big.

And then a far more worrisome sound occurs - a creaking groan. That can only mean-

The ceiling explodes as a wave of debris rains down around us, and a lumbering form drops in. I jump back, already prepared for an attack. Through the dust, two red eyes glare back at me, and then a hulking monster shoots through the dust with a roar. I dive to the side, barely catching the glint of the purple symbol on his chest.

"Decepticon!" I holler at Jackpot, though I haven't the faintest what good it will do.

A sudden volley of blaster bolts shoots over my head, striking the Decepticon squarely in the back. I glance back, seeing steam pouring from Jackpot's blaster. Wow, maybe he is good for something.

The Decepticon whirls, only angrier now than before. I take what I said back. "AUTOBOTS!" The beast screams, and charges again. I'm prepared this time - I leap to the side again, grabbing his shoulder and swinging up on top of him. Blades extend from my arms and I drive them down into the Decepticon's shoulder blades. He howls, and then I'm grabbed from behind, and tossed aside with an insulting ease.

Dazed, I catch a glimpse of a third arm protruding from his back. Wish I had noticed that earlier.

Another volley of bolts hits him, and the Decepticon whirls, hatred etched on his round, masked face. He charges at Jackpot and grabs him, his powerful arm slamming Jackpot into the wall with incredible force. The ceiling buckles, and a avalanche of debris cascades down on Jackpot. His scream is drowned out by the noise.

Well, sucks to be him. I've got bigger problems. Specifically the huge monster now glaring down at me. This is going to be a fuuuuun fight.

He howls and charges again, fists swinging wildly. I dive under his legs and twist, the claws on my back raking his flank, but not penetrating the tough armor. He whirls, arm catching me upside the chest and sending me sprawling. The impact doesn't hurt half as much as the indignity. I haven't been defeated by a Decepticon in eons, and I'm not about to let it happen now.

I spring to my legs, and charge on my own terms. He's well prepared, sending his fist out at me again. Good. I dodge past it, and drive both my arm-blades into his arm. But to my surprise, he doesn't even flinch, just tosses me away easily.

This guy is one mean son of a slagger. But I'm going to bring this monster down even if I have to go with it. I scramble up some debris, and start throwing bits at him. He roars at me - easily enraged. Good, that should open him up. He attempts to charge me and I leap again, my blades raking his back as I fly past.

Unfortunately, that slagging third arm of his catches me again, and throws me to the ground. Something breaks. This one hurts. I push myself back to my feet, trying to disguise the unsteadiness of my step. Damn, what did he hit?

He whirls back, glaring at me. "You've got fight in you, Autobot." He speaks, his deep voice shaking the ground. "I'll give you that."

"Helps me take out Decepticon scrapheaps like yourself." I answer, trying to feign a grin.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He answers, and charges at me again, massive fist swinging. This is going to hurt, but his reaction will be worth it. Forcing the pain from my mind, I leap and grab onto his shoulder, swinging myself onto his back. I grab the third arm and both the claws on my back slice into it, severing it easily. He yells, and another hand grabs me from behind, forcing me back to the ground.

I roll and push myself to my feet, and he glares back at me, save for the loss of his arm, entirely unaffected. Our gazes lock as we face each other coldly. He's got the advantage physically. Especially now, as the pain in my side flares up again. I think one of my legs is a little busted too. Only way out of this is to enrage him into doing something stupid. It's verbal warfare time.

"You're tough." I say, grinning. "I'm really starting to hate you."

To my surprise, he throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Hate? What do you know of hate, Autobot?"

Looks like he's game for a war of words. Lets see who can make the other angriest first. "More then you, I would guess."

He laughs again. "I wouldn't think so, Autobot. I am Bonecrusher, and I live hatred."

The Pit is this freak talking about?

"The look on your face shows surprise. It never crossed your mind, this thought? Hatred is not an emotion, it's a way of life!"

His sudden charge catches me off guard, sending me sprawling. This isn't going well.

"Hatred is power!" He yells, his arms slamming into the ground as I roll aside to my feet.

"Hatred is strength!" He roars, swinging again, this blow catching me upside the head.

"Hatred is control!" His shout echoes as he grabs my feet and slams me into the ground again. Another series of cracks reaches my audials - my left arm's dead, everything inside hurts, and more importantly, one of my claws is lying in front of me, torn from its base. If I get out of this alive, he's going to regret that.

"I live hatred!" He boasts behind me. "My hate gives me strength! The more I hate, the stronger I become!" He grabs my neck, as my one functioning hand wraps around the only thing it can.

"Tell me Autobot," He sneers, bringing his face to mine, "What can you possibly hate enough to destroy me?"

I grin back, and then with every ounce of strength left, I shove my severed claw straight upwards into his chest.

He gasps, and stumbles backwards dropping me. I can see the light within his chest - right into the spark chamber. I'm better than even I thought. And as he collapses, his eyes pleading his former question, for the briefest of moments, I let the truth slip out.

"Myself."

The Decepticon falls forward and ceases to move. Whew. That was harder than it should have been. Slagging rust heap...

I manage to get my feet back under me, and hobble toward the heap of debris where Jackpot fell. Since he's dead, I might as well get my chips back.

I push aside the debris, and to my surprise, a hand reaches up and grabs me. "Oh, you're not dead?" I ask as I pull him from the debris.

"No." He grumbles feebly, dusting himself off. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And I mean that literally. If you do, I'll kill you."

He glances at me. "You look like slag."

"You are slag." Pathetic, I know, but it's the best I could come up with in my current state. He walks over toward the Decepticon's body, and examines it closely. Don't know why he's bothering, I took care of it. Instead, I turn my attention back to my surroundings. The first thing I notice is an absence of something. "The explosions have stopped." I mutter, straining my audials. Instead, I hear something else...

"Hey, he's not dead!" Jackpot yells.

"You're kidding." I say, turning back toward him. Yep, the slagger's not dead - I punctured his spark chamber, and the shock sent him into stasis, but I missed the spark entirely - and coupled with that, my own claw is preventing most the fluids from leaking out. Well, I'll be.

I turn away. "Forget it, let's go."

"You're gonna let him live?" Jackpot gasps. "All that and you're not going to finish him off? Why?"

"Because unless I miss my guess, I'm hearing Quintesson search parties up there, heading this way. And I guarantee you that whatever I could possibly do to him, the Quints will think of something a thousand times worse."

Jackpot stares blankly at me. "Wow. You really are evil."

"Sometimes." I grin. "Let's go."

"Not back into the tunnels..." Jackpot groans.

----

After several excruciating hours of dredging through what must be organic waste products, we exit the sewer at a drainage point, onto the barren landscape of... of... whatever the heck planet we're on. The sun's just rising. I glance back toward the city, now a smoking ruin - Quintesson ships still hovering overhead. "This has been a heck of a day."

"No kidding." Jackpot sighs, plopping down on a rock. "I wouldn't want to go through this again. Hey, uh, I wanted to thank you for all you did for me back there and... what are you doing?"

"Ignoring you." I answer, finishing the final couple of taps. Now, with a little luck, and knowing Mirage... A few clicks later, the wail of another spaceship fills the sky, this one a lot more friendly. In a manner of speaking.

Jackpots jaw drops as the Sword of the Fallen sails overhead and lands right in front of us. "Bye." I wave cheerfully, and turn to ditch him. Good riddance. The ramp extends, and Cannonball, Overbite, and yes, Mirage walk out to greet me.

"I told you guys to leave me behind." I bark at Cannonball.

"And yet I note you still called out for us." Mirage says smugly.

"Yeah, I decided to check just in case you're stupid enough to ignore whatever I tell you."

"I think you're glad we are." Overbite chuckles.

I ignore them, heading for the ramp. Day's over, I deserve a good long rest, and joy upon joys, I won't have to listen to Jackpot babble anymore.

"So... what was all that about?" Jackpot asks cheerfully, appearing suddenly right behind us.

Mirage stops to stare straight at him. "Repugnus..." He says slowly, "Who's this?."

"An annoying tagalong who stole my energon credits." I growl, praying he'll get the message and leave. "Ignore him."

"Kinda odd the Quints attacking the colony like that." Jackpot says coolly. "So, what gives?"

Mirage stares at him. "We intercepted a transmission..." He says cautiously, "Said the Quints were looking for a spy. Stole something very important."

"Oh." Jackpot answers, "You mean like this?" He holds up a small data-cube. I whirl on him, my jaw dropping. "Where the heck did you get that thing?"

"Frisked it from the Decepticon." Jackpot says casually. "Looked important, figured I'd take it."

"Decepticon?" Mirage asks, turning back at me. "Repugnus, what happened down there?"

"Say, how 'bout a deal?" Jackpot continues, locking optics with Mirage. "You give me a lift off this rock, and you can have this thing. I don't want it."

"NO!" I yell. "I'm not putting up with him another nano!"

"Repugnus?" Mirage asks again eying me warily.

"I saved his life." Jackpot supplies. "Twice."

"I refuse to say anything." I growl, and march up the ramp. No, I'm not dealing with this right now.

Behind me, Jackpot takes Mirage's hand and introduces himself. "You know," He says cheerfully, "I always thought being a pirate would be kinda fun..."

That's it, I'm killing him. Yeah. Get my energon credits back too... It's gonna be a loooong couple of cycles...

-----


End file.
